


Strange Encounters

by phillestersfringe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Human Dan Howell, M/M, Witch/Healer Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillestersfringe/pseuds/phillestersfringe
Summary: Where Phil is actually the archangel Michael (hence why his human name is “Philip Michael Lester.)************Every since he was three years old, Dan Howell had been obsessed with the paranormal.He'd read book after book as a teen, bought his first ouija board at twelve, incense and herbs to summon certain spirits, etcetera.He'd spoken with many spirits, even ran across some dark ones as a child (which had scared him half to death) but he'd been able to banish them quickly, before any real harm was done.Until, one day in particular, he came across an extraordinary dark force which he couldn't escape.Atleast, not on his own.





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Where Phil is actually the archangel Michael (hence why his human name is “Philip Michael Lester.)

Dan's POV:

It was a rainy day in the small town of Bellamville.  
And after a rather gloomy day of work at the local café, I hung up my black work hat and apron.  
Just as I was about to grab my coat and start heading home, my boss Jeremy, started walking towards me.

Dear god, what's that old bastard want now?  
If he comments on my hair one more time, I swear..

“Daniel, Jade's called in sick today, could you stay late tonight?”

I felt a lie on the tip of my tongue, burning hot and bitter in my mouth.  
It would be so easy to lie and say I had a family member in need or a sick friend, but I resisted and shoved those ideas to the back of my head for later.  
Forcing a smile, I answered as politely as I could.

“Her shift's only about four hours on Saturday's, yea?”

“Yes and tomorrow is her day off anyways, so you'll be working your regular hours.”

I nodded, contemplating.  
I really didn't want to spend another four hours in this hellhole..

 

But I could use the money…

 

I put my hat and apron back on, brushing my fringe out of my eyes and standing up a little straighter before heading to the register.  
The clock read noon, I sighed.

 

I hope time passes quickly…

**

After a couple hours of teenagers barely looking up from their phones to order, an old man who grumbled under his breath when I handed him his coffee and having to explain that ice floats and that I could not just turn off physics so the stuck up mum’s ice stayed at the bottom of her iced mocha, I started regretting taking on Jade's shift.

Another two people approached the counter, so I put on the best fake smile I could manage and said the Cosmic Cafés lil motto with a tone so sweet my own stomach turned.

“Hey welcome to the Cosmic Café, where. everything's out of this world! May I take your order?”

Two males, one with brown curls, pale green eyes and a fantastic wolfy-grin.  
The taller one, with ice blue eyes, pale skin and black as black hair stood quietly as the green-eyed one spoke enthusiastically.

“Two tall black coffees, one with two sugars, the other with none.”

 

Blue eyes looked at him, curiously, as though he had no idea what just came out of his friends mouth.  
I smiled at him, his eyes immediately flickered to me.  
Intense, blank and staring.

I shifted, clearing my throat and looking at the other.

“That’ll be £10 sir.”

The green-eyed ones grin never faded, as he pulled his wallet out and handed a £20 note over.  
I hassled with getting his change, until he shook his head.

“No, no keep the change darling.”

He gave a fluttery wink before pulling blue eyes with him to a table near the back.  
I stood there, frozen for a second before turned pink.  
I eventually cleared my throat, putting the money— still in my damn hand—away before giving the order to Noah, the boy who usually works with Jade.  
He's quiet, sweet and not usually any type of trouble thankfully.  
Thankfully, the rest of the shift went by without a hitch. A blur of faces, the scent of espresso and all the different teas.  
The floral notes of rose of sharon, the spicy scent of chai.  
The blue eyed boy and his friend had left sometime earlier, during the rush of customers and I was a bit disappointed I didn't get to check out blue eyes a bit more.

I mean, he was gorgeous as hell..

I was soon hanging my apron, tired and relieved I was free to go home and get back to my warm bed and cute cat Sugar, walking out the door of the café and leaving Jade to close up.

“Daniel, you're in danger.”

A gentle, deep voice spoke from the darkness. I jumped, startled and squinted through the rainy darkness.

Is that...Blue eyes?

“How do you know my name and who are you?”

Just then, the voice of the green eyed man called out, while the blue eyed man's intense gaze never left mine.

“PHIL!! Ah, there you are mate! You have a bad habit of wandering off— Oh you again, darling, sorry I'm PJ, this is Phil, he's new in town.”

I eyed them both warily, raising an eyebrow as the green eyed one— PJ, as I has just learned— stuck his hand out.  
I hesitated, but I took his hand. His grip was firm, his hand warm as he shook mine.

“Dan eh? Hmm, well see you around Dan.”

I followed his gaze to my nametag, mentally facepalming and taking it off, shoving it into my pocket and nodding.  
I'll admit, this PJ had a very charming aura around him, as he grinned that wolfish grin and pulled blue eyes or Phil with him and disappeared.

Odd..His friend acted as if he knew who I was..

That boy was shrouded in mystery and as a human, I couldn't help but naturally be drawn in.  
Like a fly caught in honey, human curiosity— no matter how dangerous it might be— was a force I couldn't deny.  
And as I laid in bed that night, I found myself thinking.

I have to get to the bottom of the mystery that is this blue eyed angel.


End file.
